1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a wind control apparatus for an air conditioner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional air conditioner for an automobile has a pair of central blowing openings for the driver and for a passenger which allow manual operation to adjust the vertical and horizontal directions of wind independently each other. The conventional apparatus has disadvantages of excessive cooling and removing water from human eyes since the direction of wind after the adjustment is fixed.
Air conditioners (coolers) and electric fans for domestic use, widely used, are the type that changes the direction of wind by rotating series of obliquely placed plates or swinging a series of rectangular plates with a small-sized motor. The conventional apparatus has a disadvantage in that the wind direction to be changed is limited to only one axial direction (usually in the horizontal direction).